<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〚NSFW Danganronpa Headcanons Uh Oh〛 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269800">〚NSFW Danganronpa Headcanons Uh Oh〛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headcanon, I also have a doc full of only my DR dick size headcanons, I have a whole bunch of these in a google doc, I hope my friends never find this, I was a bad idea telling my friends my AO3 username, Lists, Literally just my NSFW Danganronpa headcanons, NSFW, Oh fuck what have I done, fucking hell, im serious, im so sorry, smut?, uh oh, why am i like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I gonna post these? YES<br/>Might my friends find them? YES<br/>Will I regret it? NO LMFAO THIS IS AO3 NOBODY CARES</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck this was a bad idea oh my god</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The gist of it</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ok so basically I keep reading fics and getting NSFW headcanons FROM said fics, and I wanted to put them somewhere</p><p> </p><p>Plus ik damn well yall are horny bastards</p><p> </p><p>lookin at you, Danganronpa fandom</p><p> </p><p>ok lets do this</p><p> </p><p>It'll be in this order: Characters from SDR2, characters from NDRV3, and then characters from THH.</p><p>Specific characters are gonna be excluded either because I dont feel comfortable giving them nsfw headcanons or I just straight up dont like their character. </p><p> </p><p>U can also request a character to see headcanons for if u want ig idk </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anyways have fun, nerds. First character will go up in a bit.</p><p>This is completely and utterly self indulgent</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akane Owari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THERES MY FAVORITE BLACK GIRL!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love u so much akane u dont even KNOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>○ She sees sex as a workout so if u wanna fuck her u gotta be prepared to fuck all night, bitch</p>
<p>○ Praise kink Akane????????? Praise kink Akane.......</p>
<p>○ She WILL compliment you the whole time</p>
<p>○ Constantly asks if she's doing well, but little does she know, she's doing perfect</p>
<p>○ Doesn't really admit it, but she really likes foreplay</p>
<p>○ Messy kisses everywhere, bro</p>
<p>○ Finds it rrly cute when ppl kiss places u wouldn't even rrly think to kiss, like her sides n palms</p>
<p>○ She pulls her hair back when she fucks</p>
<p>○ You cant fight me on that one ^</p>
<p>○ IS a cuddler</p>
<p>○ Like right after sex she will pull you into a hug and stay there</p>
<p>○ Be careful when she wraps her legs around your waist, she has strong legs and can crush you if she wants</p>
<p>○ She will never flat out ask for sex, but she'll give you small kisses on ur cheek n jaw and be a lot more cuddly than usual if she does</p>
<p>○ Dont be afraid to be rough, she thinks it'll help her get stronger</p>
<p>○ Threatens to have sex w/ u like she will straight up yell "DONT MAKE ME FUCK U" and wont even acknowledge weird stares ppl give her</p>
<p>○ Doesn't like when ppl touch her titties, but if u ask, she will let u</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I accidentally worded this like a guide on how to fuck akane and Im so sorry about that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also I made this all up on the spot cause I dont think of headcanons for her v much so I'm sorry they're kinda half-baked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chiaki Nanami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleepy baby babyyyyyyy my lil bapy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>○ Gets tired easily when she's having sex</p><p>○ She's like "alright buddy one round and we're done im too tired for this shit"</p><p>○ Likes it when you smack her thighs fr fr</p><p>○ She thinks when her partner grunts it's really hot</p><p>○ WILL wear her thigh highs in bed if you ask her to</p><p>○ Likes dressing up for her partner</p><p>○ Does do that one thing where if you two are going to a fancy dinner, she gently leans over and quietly whispers that she doesnt have anything on underneath her dress</p><p>○ Thinks bunny suits are cute and would gladly wear one</p><p>○ "No, call me mommy. No, no, yeah, its fine, call me mommy. do it. its fine. yeah, i get that I have mommy milkers. its fine, shhhhh."</p><p>○ Thinks its cute when, after sex, her partner sleep on her thighs or titties</p><p>○ Likes teasing people cause she knows DAMN well she has a rockin bod</p><p>○ Ok, this is related to what I said above, so picture this: you and Chiaki are baking together, and she gets whipped cream on her shirt or something cause she wasnt wearing an apron, and instead of changing like a normal person, she jsut straight up takes her shirt off and continues baking in her bra like nothing ever happened</p><p>○ Very affectionate. Even in public, she's constantly doing things like caressing your arm, hugging you, kissing you, etc.</p><p>○ Appreciates when people respect her boundaries</p><p>○ Is always down to play a game of strip Uno with you.</p><p>○ Also likes playing strip Monopoly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dude idk how but this turned soft rrly quick</p><p> </p><p>Me: haha NSFW headcanons</p><p>The headcanons not even being NSFW: 🧍‍♀️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>